


We Have Problems

by liyumpeyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sharing a Bed, Skating, Smoking, basically just smut with domestic aspects i guees, idk this is just it for now but there is more to come!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/pseuds/liyumpeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's so dark outside, and the fact that half the lamps on Louis' street are broken doesn't help, only creates an eerie glow about the streets. It gets especially noticeable where it narrows down as the apartments down the road turn into a strip of terraces all linked together. It's a tiny, quiet neighbourhood, mostly made up of broke uni students and low income people like Louis. At this hour you could hear a pin drop, the moon so high in the sky that it was being blocked out by the apartments on all sides.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laulaulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulaulou/gifts).



> Hi lovely so I have more of this to come and i guess this is just the first installment but i will let you know when i post again <3

It wasn't as if anyone had gotten hurt. Not really. Just a small, three inch scrape across Niall's cheek, and a cut just below Liam's lip that extends down past his chin. A few bumps and bruises, nothing major. It had been Niall's idea to do it anyway, so really, it was only fair that he was the one who got hurt.

"I told you you wouldn't make it," Louis sneers from where he’s sitting against the heat soaked metal of the air vent. Up here on the roof is his favourite place to be, the city stretching out for miles in every direction and the sun hitting him just so. Plus he could smoke up here without any nosey neighbours. That's what Louis is doing now - cigarette in one hand, and a pen in the other, little doodles of rockets and faces in the margins of his text book.

"Yeah, well we came close!" Niall laughs, pressing a tissue up to his cheek and dabbing at the little bit of blood running down along his jaw. It had been sort of stupid to jump from one air vent to the other, but _god_ it had been fun. Holding Liam's hand while he did it was probably the main issue, a little something to work on.

"You missed the vent by _three feet,_ you dick," Louis laughs, scribbling over a picture of Liam's hand he had been aimlessly sketching. It had been looking a bit like a tortured starfish anyway. 

Niall punches his arm then, stretching out on the concrete and finding a patch of sun like a cat, patting the large spot beside him. "Liam thinks I did great. Right babe?" Louis is sickened by their relationship sometimes, but it was damn cute.

"I did." Liam's crawling up beside Niall, pressing a little kiss to each of his eyelids, and lying down on the hot concrete as if it's where he belongs.

"It's not fair!" Louis grumbles, setting his book down with the pen in the middle and stretching his legs out and his arms up. His shirt hikes up to just above his bellybutton before Liam coos and he's yanking it back down. "You're supposed to be my wingmen, not making me pity myself."

"We are your wingmen, remember? We got that guy to give you a blowjob in the pub the other week, and then you got his number and stuff." Niall offers and, okay, fair point. But that's not a relationship, at least, not as far as Louis is concerned. He had been 90% sure the guy was a hooker and that that had explained the absence of £50 in his wallet the next day.

Louis had told them as much the next day at dinner, even going into the nitty gritty about how the guy had used a bit too much teeth. He’d only given him the first three digits of his number. That didn't count as a great wingman effort in Louis's books. Probably in anyone’s books actually.

"Well, I want a proper boyfriend, yeah? Like you and Liam." Louis nearly throws up at how cute it is when Liam crinkles his eyes up in a smile and places the tiniest of kisses on Niall's nose. Absolutely disgusting.

"Liam's an awful boyfriend. He steals blankets." Niall smiles, digging his fingers into Liam’s sides when he does this awful fake pout. It's stolen away in a second, replaced by Niall's lips and yep, Louis hates it. So much. Every bit of it. Why can't he have that? "You fuck Zayn all the time anyway, just ask him out or summin'."

"Alright! I think I might go back down to my flat! My cig’s done and I'm bored." Of course, Louis' frustrated comment goes completely unnoticed while he folds up his jacket, stubs out his cigarette and picks his book up, tucking the pen down in between the last few pages. 

He leaves Niall and Liam up on the roof in the sun, throwing one last, _"use protection!”_ over his shoulder and then pushing the roof door open to descend the steep flight of stairs that lead nearly to the door of his flat.

His flat isn’t flashy or chic or modern, but it's nice, and it's home. Well, as much of a home as he can make of it. 

He has family photos on the wall and a blanket his mum bought for him slung over the couch. His sisters painted the mess that is the entry hallway walls when he first bought the flat. But heavens knows what his mum would say if she saw the three day old dishes in the sink or the mounds of dust in the corners of his bookshelf and piles of dirty clothes in the basket by his bedroom door. He's getting by by himself, as best he can really.

Most of his money goes towards buying cigarettes and new skate parts, two minute noodles, and short-dated, discounted food. A healthy lifestyle if Louis may say so himself. 

But now he's so, so tired and he promised Zayn he would skate with him later on that night. A nap is exactly what he needs.

Louis decides to sleep the afternoon away. He toes off his shoes and leaves the door open incase either Liam or Niall need a place to crash. He'll most likely find them curled around each other on the couch tomorrow morning honestly. He's not phased by it at this point.

\------------

It's much later on that night, when the rest of the world has gone to bed and even the birds aren’t chirping, that Louis finds Zayn propped against the wall outside his flat outside with a cigarette in his mouth and his skateboard in one hand. The street light above him keeps flickering on and off and it seems to be agitating him, the side of his face closest to the light pulled up in a grimace.

"Zayn!" Louis smiles, waving at him as he shuts the door of his apartment block behind himself, turning the key in the lock and pocketing his phone and key. Zayn smiles back, putting his board down and stepping on one end to keep it still as he hugs Louis in the dim light. 

He smells really good, always does. It's this sort of mix of smoke and the fancy Armani cologne he uses. Louis tells him as much, earning himself a little hair ruffle. Zayn takes the cigarette from his mouth, handing it out to Louis with his hand curled around the lit end. Louis takes it gratefully, slender fingers brushing against Zayns own before he takes a deep drag and passes it back to Zayn, blowing the smoke out and watching it mingle with the little plumes of air Zayn is puffing out.

"I _like_ your hat, bro." Zayn comments, pointing with his free hand to the beanie Louis has clutched in his fist. Louis knows that's not true, because Zayn doesn't like anything that's not black. It's a fucking mustard yellow beanie for crying out loud. He just nods, dropping his skateboard down onto the pavement and lining up beside Zayn as he makes his way to the curb. 

It's so dark outside, and the fact that half the lamps on Louis' street are broken doesn't help, only creates an eerie glow about the streets. It gets especially noticeable where it narrows down as the apartments down the road turn into a strip of terraces all linked together. It's a tiny, quiet neighbourhood, mostly made up of broke uni students and low income people like Louis. At this hour you could hear a pin drop, the moon so high in the sky that it was being blocked out by the apartments on all sides.

" I have no plans on where to go," Zayn mumbles, dropping his cigarette to the ground and kicking his board off the curb. It lands upright with a clatter, rolling away before he stops it with his foot. Louis follows suit, shoving his hands deep in his jacket and rolling a little way ahead of Zayn once he's kicked off the curb.

The cruise down the street is easy, no dips or cracks in the tarseal, road clear of any cars or foot traffic at this hour. So Louis takes it slow, only pausing to check that Zayn is keeping up. He thinks he's lost him a few times, looking back to see only pale black before Zayn is emerging from the darkness with a smirk and scrapes his foot along the ground as he grinds to a halt beside Louis.

"Should we go down to Treswald Park?" Louis asks, rubbing his nose on his jacket sleeve. The air outside is bloody cold and Louis' nose is running like a tap, always does in this sort of crisp air. He gets a nod in return, looks both ways and then gets back on his board again once he sees the intersection is clear.

Treswald Park is only a short distance away and Louis is so sick of going there on these midnight trips but he knows Zayn likes the trees; and he's bored. Besides, he'd rather be doing this than sleeping.

"Another smoke?" They're just skating up off the road and onto the path that will take them through the park when Zayn asks. Louis is off his board in seconds, propping it up beside the utility building they're close to. Zayn draws up close beside him, leaning up against the wall with his skateboard between his legs. He pulls his cigarette packet out of his jeans front pocket, drawing one out of the box before he pockets it.

He taps it against Louis' lips and Louis just opens his mouth obediently, accepting the cigarette. Zayn fishes a lighter quickly out of his pocket as Louis waits patiently with the cigarette between his teeth. When he finds it he guides it up to Louis' lips, leaning in close and cupping a hand against the wind to light the cigarette hanging from his mouth. 

From here Louis can see every little crinkle, every shadow, each bag under his eyes. He looks tired, he always does. He says as much as he puffs on his cigarette, smiling when a small blush creeps across Zayns cheeks and he presses his forehead to Louis'. It's got to be uncomfortable, being that close and only breathing in Louis' smoke.

"You like proper good in that jacket, Z." Louis says, taking the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment to tug on the jacket Zayn's wearing. Zayn quirks an eyebrow, pulling away from where he had been nuzzling against Louis' cheek to double check which jacket he was wearing. It was leather, of course, and black, of course.

He nods, pressing a little kiss to Louis' collarbone where it's peeking out of his low-cut shirt, jacket undone once he got too hot from skating. Louis lets out this little growl, nuzzling his nose into Zayn's hair as he rests his head against Louis' chest and listens to his beating heart while he finishes off his cigarette. It's all over in a few minutes, the cigarette burning out until Louis was about breathing in blanks. He stubs it out with his shoe, crushing it against the concrete while Zayn mewls in discomfort.

"Wanna go into the alley instead?" Louis breathes out, reaching down to pick his board back up from the wall. Even in the pale lighting Louis can pick up the little glimmer in Zayn's eye. He takes his cold hand, leading him around the block where he knows there's a near abandoned alley way that backs onto a warehouse. Zayn laughs, bending down to pick his board up too, never detaching from Louis. 

The walk there is swift. They fall into each other, laughing when they catch eachothers eye and smiling back at the ground. The whole "friends with benefits" thing was really working for them, going six weeks running so far. So that's where they find themselves in the next minute, with Louis on his knees behind a dumpster, Zayn pushed up flush against the brick wall. 

Nimble fingers card through Louis' hair, pushing his face down towards Zayn's crotch where Louis is breathing hotly against his jeans. Louis just looks up at him, mouth falling open as he fumbles before popping Zayn's button and unzipping his jeans. The light at the end of the alley is flashing red, a security alarm, and it's casting gorgeous shadows across Louis' face. His cheekbones look so sharp, eyelashes shadowing down upon them.

"So pretty, Lou," Zayn whispers, throwing his head back against the wall as Louis slips a cold hand down into his pants, taking hold of his dick. Any other time and Zayn would definitely have complained about how cold his fingers were, but, as it were, he was too caught up in the moment to even begin to protest. 

And maybe that's why neither of them hear the metal door of the warehouse slam shut and the drunken laughter of other men as two blokes close in on them in the narrow alley.

"Oi oi! Get in!" They're laughing and Louis swears under his breath, rising up so fast he nearly knocks heads with Zayn. They gather up their boards quickly, not bothering to get on them as they dash back down the alley. Behind them the other men are still shouting what seems to be praise.

Louis takes hold of Zayn's hand once they hit the pavement, dragging him back they way they came, towards the park. Zayn just goes with it, chasing after Louis until they're both backed up against the utility breathing, huffing while they try and catch their breath.

"I was this close," Louis laughs, holding up his fingers, "to sucking your dick, Z." He doubles over, hands on his knees and board momentarily forgotten at his feet. Zayn whines, attempting to smile as he adjusts himself uncomfortably in his pants. He hadn't even had time to do his fly up.

"Into the trees?" He really didn't even have to ask, Louis two steps and two feet ahead of him as he picks up his board and is off dragging Zayn down the path again. It's always the same place, a huge willow tree right by the swan pond where the branches bow so low they touch the grass. The noise from the pond and the coverage the tree provide are perfect protection, able to both drown out any noises and keep the boys out of sight of any nosey midnight walkers.

The park wasn't lit either and more than once Louis and Zayn had gotten lost trying to navigate the trees and playground, albeit most of those times they were high as fucking kites.

"Damn it Louis, I’m gonna nut in my pants if you don't blow me, like, right now." Zayn hisses. It's an empty threat. Louis knows better than anyone that Zayn is more than capable of holding off if he needs to, able to go literally four hours hard as a rock before he’d accidentally rubbed against Louis' pillow and came in his pants. But whatever the threat’s intentions were, Louis caves a little.

"Willow tree just over there, 'kay?" He hisses right back, tucking his board under one arm and letting go of Zayn’s hand as he races over to the tree. Getting through its wild leaves was hard enough during the day, but at night, under the blanket of darkness the night provides, it was more than a little difficult. When he finally emerges from the thick branches and was into the little shelter the tree provides, he threw his board off to the side. 

He waits patiently for a moment, watching as Zayn too came through the trees branches and was met with the sight of Louis on his knees. Zayn, much like Louis, threw his board to the side, wincing as he heard it clatter and probably smack into Louis'. From there he pulls his dick out of his pants, waltzing over to Louis who sat with his mouth open and ready.

Louis latches onto him as soon as he could, sucking hard on the head. Zayn gruntes, knees giving in a bit as Louis laps at his slit. He grips onto the tree trunk in front of him, using it to keep himself up as Louis gave him insanely good head below.

"Fuck my mouth." Louis grunts, pulling back only a minute in with this hazy look in his eyes. Zayn complies, rocking his hips forward into Louis' mouth and biting back a scream when the back of Louis' throat flutters around his length. Louis, ever the cocky bastard, smirks against his dick, grabbing hold of the backs of his thighs and tugging himself forward to meet Zayns thrust. It was times like these when the apparent lack of a gag reflex on Louis came in handy and he was rolling his hips down Louis' throat.

The blow job wasn't pretty or nice or even, truthfully, particularly pleasant for either of them. While it was true that Louis enjoyed giving head as much as the next bloke and that Zayn loved receiving probably twice as much as the next, there was just a little bit missing.

However there was no time to dwell on it and the roll of Zayn's hips was becoming less rhythmic and was instead turning him into a stuttering, blubbering mess. Soon enough he is spilling down Louis' throat, pushing tight on Louis' head like he knew he likes it. When he finally pulls back and tucks himself back into his pants, he runs a soft hand through Louis' hair. Louis blinks up at him in this blissed out state, pushing himself up and falling into Zayn's chest. 

"Let me get you off, yeah?" Zayn rumbles, tucking a little bit of hair back past Louis' ear. 

"Can get off on your thigh." Louis whispers, turning them around to back them both up against the tree.

"In your pants?" Zayn whispers in bewilderment, hands finding purchase on Louis' ass when he begins mouthing at his neck. Louis nods, slotting his leg in between Zayns until he was straddling his thigh, crotch pressed up proper hard against Zayns thigh. From there he ground down, rutting himself against Zayns thigh. Without a doubt this was the hottest thing Louis and Zayn had really ever done, and Zayn knew that Louis was completely and utterly lost in himself because his hands kept clenching and unclenching Zayns jacket.

"Kiss me, dickhead." Zayn laughs, nudging his chin against the top of Louis' head. Louis glares up at him, pushing even harder against his leg and letting out these stupid little grunts. Soon Zayns lips were pressing at his cheeks and chin and eventually making their way to his lips. Louis' hips stilled momentarily as he parted his mouth and Zayn's tongue was slipping inside. It was so filthy and unromantic and quick and Louis came so fast that it startles the both of them when he almost bit down on Zayn's tongue.

"Fucking hell, you idiot.” Zayn laughs, pressing a little kiss to Louis’ sweaty forehead as he slumps up against him. Louis just sighs, reaching a hand down to adjust himself in his jeans.

“These are my good pants, too.” He grunts. He tosses his head back, pulling away from where he had been previously clutching Zayn. His pants were so, so wet and gross but only a teeny, tiny part of him was regretting it. Zayn rests his head back against the tree behind him and watches as Louis searches around in the dark for his board.

“What do you reckon the time is?” Zayn yawns, following Louis into the shadows to search for his own board as well. He found it sooner than Louis had found his, having had a little less of an aggressive throw. 

“Probably half one. Want to stay at mine?” Louis grins as he sidles up beside Zayn, board in tow. They were still under the shade of the willow tree but Zayn could see every little glimmer of Louis’ teeth and the little bags under his eyes. Zayn nods, taking hold of Louis’ hand and helping him out of the willow's branches.

Down the path a little way the lights were flickering on and off and Louis looked up to see the sky above them had begun to turn grey.

Zayn swears under his breath, pulling the zipper of his jacket down and wrapping one half of it around Louis, pulling him in close to his side as they made their way quickly down the track. They’re about halfway to the road when fat drops of rain start to fall. “Fucking hell, we need to run, Lou.” Zayn giggles, tugging Louis even closer with an arm around his waist.

“Oh, Liam and Niall are probably on my couch too so you’re in my room tonight.” Louis shouts as the rain above them really start to come down and they began jogging to get under the cover the shops across the road provides. He could literally hear the little hitch in Zayn's breathing, feel the way he drew himself in even closer to Louis.

“Urm, yeah, that’s fine.” Zayn breathes out, pulling his board up under his armpit as they slow down to cross the road. The rain was now coming down steadily, big drops that land in Louis’ hair and run down Zayn’s neck.. It wasn’t cold but everything was getting wet and the ground below them was getting super slippery. “So damn glad your house is close.” Zayn mumbles as they step onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road and shelter for a moment under the shop awnings. 

"Two blocks and on the right. Last one there is the shittiest egg." Louis screeches out. He was racing off down the road with his board tucked under his arm before Zayn could even begin to laugh.

\----------

Louis is home first, of course. Zayn is a solid few paces behind him but is just as drenched with rain as Louis is when he shows up beside Louis at the front door to his flat.

"You snooze you lose." Louis sneers, pushing the front door open with a grunt because he knows Liam will have left it unlocked. He was right in stating that Liam and Niall would probably be curled up on his couch and Liam just raises his head with a finger pressed to his lips when Zayn and Louis creep into the apartment. The door auto-shuts behind them and Zayn clicks the lock down.

“He’s feeling a bit ill.” Liam whispers, brushing a finger over Niall’s eyebrow and resting his hand down beside Niall’s before curling down into him again. Zayn just brushes his own fingers against Louis’ hand, tugging him to the right where he knows Louis’ bedroom is.

“Poor lad,” Louis sympathises, scratching the back of his neck and setting his board down by his bedroom door that shuts silently when Zayn shuffles into the bedroom. “Bonked his head a bit on the vent on the roof earlier.” Zayn just nods ,a man of very few words even though Louis entirely brings him out of his shell. He rests his board up beside Louis’ and they fall to the left a bit with a soft thump as they rest precariously on the doorframe. 

\---------

When Louis wakes up the next morning he's faced with an empty bed and he finds himself clawing at the vacant space Zayn should be taking up. It's sheets are cold and crinkled and the duvet has been flung back so it's all over Louis. His heart tugs a bit and a lump begins to well in his throat before there's a tentative knock on the door and he's too overcome with this empty feeling to even utter a proper sentence. But the person knocking is relentless and no matter how hard Louis turns into his pillow, it won't give up.

"Babes?" All at once the strings at Louis' heart are released and the lump in his throat just retreats to its usual, dull, lovesick ache. Louis grunts loudly into the pillow, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Babes, can I come in?" Zayn whispers. It's so pointless to even ask seeing, as by direct quote from Harry when Louis had offered him a place for the night, 'Mi casa es su casa'. So Louis grunts again and shifts his head so he can see the door opening and Zayn popping his head around the corner. His hair is tied up in this ridiculously pretty bun and Louis smiles against his sheets.

In his hands he holds two steaming mugs and Louis thanks whatever being above had Zayn waking up before him this morning because damn it he wasn't afraid to admit he loved a steaming cuppa in the morning. If said steaming cuppa was brought to him by Zayn, well, that was just a free bonus.

"Thank you, love. Put mine on the table." Louis mumbles, smiling up at Zayn when he sidles up beside him and slips the mug down onto Louis' chipped bedside table. Louis runs his pointer finger over the little doodle Zayn had drawn into the side of the table forever and a day ago, back when they'd just been friends and Louis had been gentlemanly enough to sacrifice himself to the couch for the night and let Zayn stay in his double bed. 

It had been easy back then. Easy to wake up to cold sheets and empty rooms. Easy to forget and bypass the way heart rates picked up at even the mention of the others name. Easy to let it slide every time Zayn brushed his hand against Louis' arm and little goosebumps raised and how Zayn would duck his head down and clamber onto the couch beside Louis, so embarrassed every time he had a nightmare or was cold.

Then they'd started fucking and smoking and going out skating every night and there was that period of time where Louis had just completely locked himself away from everyone else until it was _ZaynZaynZayn_.

He took a step back then, distanced himself with the thought that the relationship was getting toxic wherein actual fact it was the farthest thing from it. Now all he was left with was a little fluttering heartbeat whenever Zayn shared a bed with him and a sinking heart when a swift fuck didn't even end with a kiss.

"Made it the way you like. Just one sugar." Zayn smirks, scratching the back of his neck with one hand while he holds Louis' favourite mug in the other, the twat. "You get too excited with two!" Zayn defends when Louis lets out an offended _hey_. Louis shrugs.

"Alright, well, thank you. Love a prince bringing me tea in the morning!" 

Zayn just scoffs at that, making his way around to the other side of the bed and setting his mug down gently on the matching table on that side. He slides into bed easily, bunching the covers up around his tummy and squeezing at Louis' shoulders while he lies motionless in his own little cocoon. 

Louis gives in easily, turning around with the face of a disgruntled kitten and stretching himself out flat on the bed. "Maybe I don't want you in my bed." Louis moans, pushing himself back up against the headboard so he's sitting right up beside Zayn. 

"You called me a prince, cat piss. I can do whatever the fuck I want." He just snaps back, shuffling himself so he's a bit closer to Louis in the little bed. It hardly holds the two of them and the blankets always slip off the side if one of them tugs too hard but it just _works_. It's probably the fact that Zayn is so slim and Louis is so little.

"Fair enough." Louis reasons, resting his shoulder against Zayn's and grabbing his mug from the bedside table before it gets cold. 

\-----

 

fin


End file.
